marvelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Darkriderhero
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Marvel Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:CaptAmerica2.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Supereze3000 (Discusión) 01:48 1 feb 2011 Re: Oye. Gracias por so aunk ya lo sabia pro lo que pasa esque aun no encuentr una imagen buena y real para ponerla pero en el instante en que tenga la imagen la cambiare :D.... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 20:45 1 feb 2011 (UTC) estan muy buenas al igual que las aportaciones que diste (las imagenes y los videos) espero y sigas editando como ahora pero encrio vas muy bien :D.... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 00:36 2 feb 2011 (UTC) oks... si necesitas algo o tienes alguna duda o problema me avisas no importa que sea algo pequeño :D supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 01:21 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Muy Bien Hola, soy Rath0897 (quien adoptó la wiki) y e estado observando tus ediciones y veo que vas muy bien. Espero que sigas asi y nos sigas ayudando. Saludos!! aa casi se me olvida XD, te recomiendo que edites tu perfil, para conocerte mejor, XD Rath0897 17:56 2 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Consejo Hola bueno te dare un consejo sobre el tema de la serie animada de los vengadores me di cuenta que probablemente hallas traducido los datos pero aveces la traduccio no sale al 100% bien lo que te aconsejo es leer lo que traduscas y editarlo por las alabras que se escuchen mas convenientes es algo tardado pero al final sale un buen trabajo :D eso hago yo xD.... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 04:17 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, me preguntaba que si estas registrado en otra wiki, porque no se si lo has notado pero nos hace falta mas usuarios y te iba preguntar si les podrias avisar a mas usuarios que se unan a esta wiki (el que quiera), eso sería de gran ayuda. Rath0897 20:57 3 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Perfil Mira, yo uso una plantilla para el perfil y dentro de la plantilla puedes poner la información q qieras. La plantilla se llama Super, la puedes usar para cambiar el color o poner tu información, solo pones la plantilla en tu perfil y despues la editas y es todo. Si no me entendiste puedes copiar el codigo de fuente de mi perfil y despues le pones tu información. Saludoos-Rath0897 18:52 13 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Categoria Aaaah ya vi mi error gracias por decirmelo jeje y por cierto si necesitas ayuda con tu perfil avisame va... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 01:08 15 feb 2011 (UTC) hola Hola Darkriderhero veo que te gusta spider-Man igual que a mi si Quires ser administrador Ayudame con esta wiki y conseguire el mo do de hacerte administrador de esa wiki aqui esta el link http://es.spider-man-es.wikia.com Atte: Gadiel-FrioSupremo--http://images.wikia.com/ben10/es/images/0/0c/Gadiel.gif 15:05 16 feb 2011 (UTC) RE: que crees!!! Pues no sabia que los 4 fantasticos se habian renombrado e incluyeron a spiderman, pero si sabia que la antorcha humana murió... Entoncs... mmm..... mira pon esa información como un artículo y tambien me dices sacaste la info.. ok?Rath0897 23:34 19 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Re:Paginas repetidad no crees pues si el problema esk ay muchas paginas diferentes donde los nombres o son henry pym o son hank pym y si eliminamos una tendremos que buscar pagina por pagina para corregirla y poner el nombre que quedo ejemplo: se elimina hank pym (y al mismo tiempo se elimina yellowjacket y buscamos en todas las paginas donde decia hank pym (o Yellowjacket) y se cambian por henry pym o Ant-man cualquiera de los dos pero son muchas paginas donde lo dicen y quieras o no... no todas las corregiremos :/... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 03:19 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Pues no lo se, ese tal VegaDark no me a contestado y supereze sigue sin conectarse. Ire a hablar con los de wikia... Rath0897 de [[http://es.marvel.wikia.com| [Marvel wiki]]] 16:51 26 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Hola rider, a pasado tiempo, no se si todavia estes enojado porque sali administrador, pero en caso de que ya no estes enojado conmigo o quieres hablar conmigo con gusto te aceptare; a-darcos_4@hotmail.com. Si esque quieres agregame. Saludos -Darcos (Mi discusión) 03:06 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Hola claro k si me puedes ayudar masacre entre mas ayudantes mejor, si tienes alguna duda de los comics o traducciones etc avisame y con gusto te ayudare :D... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 04:28 3 mar 2011 (UTC) pues esperemos y asi sea y ya vi k creaste hasta el 30 solo un error xD... que no cambias el numero todos los dejaste con el #21 :S... eso lo deberias de checar... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 04:37 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Wiki Pues yo queria que fuera como la de ingles con muchisimos articulos y todo eso, pero lo que pasa es que nose que es lo de Tierra-863 o algo asi... Aunque si me gustaría. estarían de acuerdo? Rath0897 (Mi Discusión)Marvel Wiki 19:27 3 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 jajaja si k casualidad :D si se las pongo pork de ay me voy guiando para ver k no me confunda y checar cuales paginas no estan creadas y asi xD pero si tu no las quieres poner no las pongas.... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 04:51 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Red: Comics tu crea los comics que quieras solo dejame un poco xD crea 100 o 200 pero al menos dejame a mi 150 :D... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 05:15 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Descuida, edita cuando puedas no hay problema amigo :D... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 17:56 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki pues lo de las imagenes esta bn pro...lo de ponerle los nombres reales si te refieres a por ejemplo ponerle a Spider-man Peter Parker yo creo k eso lo tendrias k ver con Rath por cierto espero no te importe pro te agregare a mis wikiamigos.... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 05:33 17 mar 2011 (UTC) jajajaja 1.- de nada xD... 2.- pues abria que checarlo con rath y 3.- sip pro volvere al anterior xD.. por cierto si quieres ayuda para editar tu pagina de inicio solo avisame y te ayudo :P... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 05:54 17 mar 2011 (UTC) co0ncuerdo contigo sobre el chat ya investigare como se pone xD... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 06:12 17 mar 2011 (UTC) Chat Ok, investigare como ponerlo. Rath0897 (Mi Discusión)Marvel Wiki 02:08 18 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Disculpa disculpa fue accidentalmente tratare de que no vuelva a pasar por cierto yo creo que los articulos de heroes o villanos deben tener el nombre de la forma heroe a villano en lugar de el nombre civil por ejemplo el ariculo de red hulk debe llamarse red hulk en lugar de tadeus rosh que opinas tu estas de acuerdo conmigo no quiero decir que sea tu quien lo haga se exactamente que no es asi Gadiel-Frió supremo http://es.spider-man-es.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-man_Wiki Spider-Man wiki] 03:54 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Darkkriderhero no es que quiera hablar con nadie sino que no se de que hablar y tengo muchas evaluaciones estundiantiles y estoy trabajando y cuidando a una wiki de solo dos usuarios, Grasias por hablar conmigo/Gracias por tomarme encuenta; Atentetamente Steven 20. Re: Error no es ningun error esque es el numero 150 de ultimate spider-man (siendo el numero 16 de Ultimate Comics Spider-man) y despues de este numero al parecer todo regreso al conteo original osea que los siguientes numeros que deberian ser el 17, 18 etc. seran 151, 152 etc. no se si me explique bien.... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 23:00 21 mar 2011 (UTC) jajajajaj pff.. no se como explicarlo pero para mas facil pork asi esta la numeracion en la pagina oficial de marvel xD... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 00:22 22 mar 2011 (UTC) Marvel Wiki Lo se, yo tambien deseo lo mismo y sabes que........................................................................................ VAMOS A EMPEZAR CON ESO!!! ya estoy en el chat, te espero. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 21:14 1 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Chat Pues veras Dark no he podido entrar porque nunca e usado un Chat de ese Tipo asi que estoy buscando paginas de ayuda para averiguar como entrar apenas sepa como acerlo entrare. thumb|El Escudo del Capitán AméricaPD: NO HE Podido tterminar tu pedido a si que te doy este escudo "Anticipo" Espero que te guste are una version mejorada luego. Gadiel-Hombre araña 02:42 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Grasias Grasias por el Consejo Dark oye una pregunta, para entra a el chat aparece una parte que dice Channels yo se que hayi debo poner el Channel de Marvel wiki pero no se que Channel es espero que alla Gustado el Escudo Gadiel-Hombre araña 03:54 2 abr 2011 (UTC) aaah oks xD... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 05:05 2 abr 2011 (UTC) jaja si ese es un nuevo apodo xD antes solo me decian S --.-- .... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 05:11 2 abr 2011 (UTC) ya la arregle, esq no tenia tiempo y la hice rapido. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 05:19 2 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Aun no Aun no he podido ago click en Reload y no pasa nada y no me aparece la Palabra Borrosa Gadiel-Hombre araña 17:54 2 abr 2011 (UTC) hola gracias por escribirme y si soy nuevo y pienso hacer lo que pueda en esta wiki hasta ahora ise todo lo de sabias que ? y tengo una pregunta ¿como pongo una imagen en mi perfil sai al lado de mi informacion personal? si tengo suerte aparte cada dia entro a los blogs porque ponen informacion de las peliculas ,comics etc este es uno http://www.espaciomarvelita.com/ Saimon marvel 16:43 3 abr 2011 (UTC) muchas gracias me sirvio de mucho pero todavia tengo otra pregunta como hago para poner una imagen en la plantilla ? claro que puedes Oye, intenta no poner el titulo con el de Tierra-?, el de Ultimate Marvel estaba bien con ese nombre. Lo de Tierra-? ese es un complemento que va como categoria. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 18:33 2 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Spider-Man La pagina de Spider-Man no habla de Peter Parker, habla de TODOS los que se han llamado Spider-Man o se han puesto su disfraz. Y el otro Miguel O´Hara solo es en Timestorm y no cuenta como otro personaje junto con otro de A.D. que aparece en el comic EXILES. Si te refieres a que no ponga a todos los personajes que aparecen en la disambiguación de la wiki en ingles NOlo voy a hacer, no quiero pesonajes que solo han aparecido un sola vez o rumores. Si me estas hablando de Miguel O´Hara, solo existe 1, los otros son solo comics, uno apareció en EXILES (pero es el mismo) y el otro es de Timestorm que es la misma información que el original. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 20:50 2 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Pero no hay informacion de los persoanjes en sí, solo hay nformacion del original. Cuando creen la informaión lo agregaré. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 20:53 2 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Muchisimas Gracias Machas Gracias Darkriderhero por el aviso del blog para saber como entrar en un Chat Atentamente Steven 20. Cómics Dark si no puedes descargar el programa para leer los Cómics haces esto le cambias el nombre a el archivo que es el Cómic y la parte que dice CRB Y cambias por RAR y luego los Descomprimes Ejemplo: Spiderman 2099 Vol.1 10 by Yankeeman.crb le Cambias el Nombre para quede haci Spiderman 2099 Vol.1 10 by Yankeeman.RAR --Gadiel-Hombre araña 02:33 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Norman Osborn Pues Osborn a usado varias identidades que ya ni se cual una actualmente. Yo solo se que es: Iron Patriot, Duende Verde, Duende lider, Overlord, el Goblin, "Gobby", Scrier, Comandante Osborn, Director Osborn. --Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 05:22 3 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Pero no crees que se veria raro el artículo llamado: Norman Osborn (Director Osborn) Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 05:32 3 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Si, suena mejor que el otro. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 05:39 3 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 si perdon lo siento pero ya hice como me dijiste en x-men legends Escorpion Si dark pero resulta que aqui esta el articulo que habla de Mag Gargam como Scorpion Escorpión y tu renombraste el articulo de Venom III A Escorpion (MacDonald Gargan) y ese ariculo deberia llamarse Venom (MacDonald Gargan) y el Otro Escorpion (MacDonald Gargan) pues el que habla del venom III Habla de MagGargan solo cuando fue venom y el Otro de Mag Gargam como escorpio Voy Renombrarlos Gadiel-Hombre araña 01:21 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Ya entre OK, ya estoy ahi. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 04:35 7 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 A la "nueva noticia" te refieres a q eres reversor? PD: Agregado a la categoria "reversor" Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 20:42 7 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Ok Perdona Dark se que tienes razon pero es que a veces se me olvida y como el aricullo de Iron-menis lo hice apresurado se me olvido tratare de que no pase de nuevo dime si este mensaje esta bien escrito es decir si no tiene demasiadas Mayusculas. Gadiel-Hombre araña 15:13 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Regalo Dark te regalo estos 2 Capitanes America el segundo tiene los colores que le ponen Cuando relatan historias de la segunda guerra mundial Espero que te gusten Gadiel-Hombre araña 17:08 9 abr 2011 (UTC)thumb|Capitan Americathumb|Capitán America 2da Guerra Mundial PrONTO Pues lo are apenas haga la pose de Spider-Man serie de los Noventa y por cierto respectoa las ediciones no tengo por que enojarme al fin y al cabo si hay algo malo hay que Corregirlo, Gadiel-Hombre araña 19:55 9 abr 2011 (UTC). si escuchaste eso y yo tambien pero eso va a ser en thor que va a tener el trajje de shield pero en los vengadores dicen que puede llegar a ser asi porque si ves se parece a jeremy renner y tambien dijieron que su traje iva a ser muy parecido al de ultimate asi que uede llegar a ser ese traje tendriamos que esperar a ver en los vengadores pero si queres eliminalo Saimon marvel 00:26 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Perdón Perdoname Dark en realidad la cree debido a que mi hermano compro una pelicula con casi todos los Epis pero decidi cear esa wiki para escribir esos Articulos Primero Hayi para que redactarlos bien y tratar de añadir toda la informacion neceasaria halla para que cuando los articulos esten completos y no falte nada transferir esa Informacion aqui por que se esta wiki es la mejor. perdoname Amigo En verdad lo Siento.Gadiel-Hombre araña 03:01 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Grasias Grasias por perdonarme y sabes tienes razon sobre lo de más trabajo d e todos modos grasias olgo si no cambiara las poses que haga del Escuadron de Superheroes Vendran Aqui ninguna ira a mi wiki sola a esta. Gadiel-Hombre araña 03:15 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Tema Oye dark he pensado mucho la verdad es que no tine sentido que halla una wik del Escuadron cunado esa misma informacion puede estar Aqui haci que por que no le acambio el Nombre y el Tema a mi wiki para que hable de otra cosa por ejemplo que se llame marvel MUGEN wiki y que le enseñe a la gente a crear un juego de marvel o algo asi solo es un Ejemplo. Gadiel-Hombre araña 03:43 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Cierto si es verdad si me quedo quieto veras yo al igual que tu quiero ser Administrador y si me distraigo con otra wiki no alcanzare el numero de ediciones necesarias para ser administrador grasias por el Consejo DARK Gadiel-Hombre araña 14:21 10 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: Usuario Ya vi la categoria pero no tiene nada malo, solo dice: Todo lo relacionado al Capitan America Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 17:01 10 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Hola.Quieres que seamos amigos y te gusta mucho el capitan america estas en la ben 10 wiki por que si sabes algo de ben 10 lo puedes poner :D Gracias por eso de mejor wikiamigo tu igual eres el mejor wikiamigo que tengo aqui :P... y por eso no te preocupes primero es la escuela y luego todo esto si?? concentrate que los estudios son los que te llevaran al futuro :D... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 03:00 3 may 2011 (UTC) jaja que bn :D.. y bueno esk de hecho no eh puesto argumento por dor razones 1.- pork la pelicula es nueva y de seguro varios no la han visto y si ven el argumento/trama pues les estaria diciendo la historia y 2.- pork no soy muy bueno argumentando historias --..-- DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 22:53 6 may 2011 (UTC) jajajaja si creo que tienes razon ahorita mismo se lo pongo en su discusion :D.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 22:56 6 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias... Gracias aunk solo es temporal jeje.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 23:14 6 may 2011 (UTC) Jajajaja siii eso seria algo muy bueno pensare seriamente en hacer la fiesta :D....DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 23:20 6 may 2011 (UTC) Descuida tampoco es obligatorio el editar en esta wiki xD.... es tu decision si quieres editar o no :D.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 00:00 7 may 2011 (UTC) hola como estas Ben alien supremo 001 00:03 7 may 2011 (UTC) bien esta una gran wiki ah te gusta el escuadron de suprehroes Ben alien supremo 001 00:08 7 may 2011 (UTC) jaja si no hay problema solo no dejes de ser usuario activo seria triste que te nos fueras :/... oie y otra cosa cuand traduzcas checa la traduccion pork no siempre sale bn :P.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 00:09 7 may 2011 (UTC) Perdon por no poder conectarme ayer esk como me estoy cambiando de casa y todo eso no tuve tiempo.... y hare lo posible para que el chat lo tengamos asi :D.. en esta semana investigare sobre eso :D.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 03:33 8 may 2011 (UTC) amigos Hola.Quieres ser mi amigo.AdiosZekromrayofusion 18:44 10 may 2011 (UTC) Claro Porsupuesto q aún seguimos siendo amigos aunque no hayas estado activo. XD [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 01:00 17 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Claro que si amigo :P.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 03:16 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Por supuesto Por supuesto que si amigo, seguimos siendo amigos, y no importa quien sea el destacado, por que lo importa es el Bien de la wiki, n subir de rango o ser el 1 lo que importa es pensar emn el bien de la wiki, de resto lo demas biene solo gracias Gadiel Hombre Araña 03:43 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye si no me lo dices no me hubiera dado cuenta no se que paso alguien revirtio mi pagina :S... ahorita lo editare xD.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 15:25 6 jul 2011 (UTC) jaja ok ok ya luego te explico como esta eso del chat :P... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 15:31 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues hare lo que pueda para encontrarlo :P.... solo dame tiempo por e estado demasiado ocupado :S DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 01:24 2 ago 2011 (UTC) M.U.G.E.N Hola Darkrider viejo Amigo me alegra de verdad tu Regreso y vengo a darte un link para explicarte como hacer un Mugen y te dejo estos links para descargar chars de Marvel, InfinityMugenTeam y Scruffydragons, (nota tienes que registrarte n escruffydragons para descargar chars. y este link con un tutorial si no entiendes algo preguntame Tutorial del M.U.G.E.N. Y te regalo este escudo del Capitan America mejorado por tu regreso thumb|Regalo de Bienvenida Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 16:23 4 dic 2011 (UTC) No Pues lamentablemente el MUGEN todaviano esta disponible online pero esperemos que algundia lo este Amigo. Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 14:53 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Ley SOPA Si, eso nos afectara en TODO... lo más probable es que cierren Wikia, lo que significa que estamos por despedirnos de Marvel Wiki. Aunque no lo creo, porque esa ley es para combatir la pirateria y aquí no hay piratería... o eso creo :P--->[[User:Marvel08|'Marvel08''']] (Mi discusión) 04:40 21 ene 2012 (UTC)Marvel08